


Shells and Pearls

by starlite_cos



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flowerfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Outertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Angst, Bilingual Character(s), F/F, F/M, Fluff, No More Resets (Undertale), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader is a mermaid, Reverse Harem, Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Slow Updates, edge is an edgy bastard to everyone, reader is a siren, reader makes edge go soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27408037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlite_cos/pseuds/starlite_cos
Summary: You're a Mer-siren and you live off the coast of Iceland in a lagoon on the island named Burrow Rock. You used to live with your parents, but even they couldn't help but be caught by those damn fishers.The island was mostly abandoned, except for the occasional dolphins and seagulls. Because of self-isolation getting to you, you started talking to the fish, and everything seemed a lot more fun from then.Burrow Rock wasn't too special, but it had it's times where it never seemed to stop amazing you, which only made you long for the power to walk through it.But alas, you were cursed with a shiny, green, glittery tail which bound you to the waters for obvious reasons, how are you supposed to walk with no feet? It's not like you had a wheelchair!Everything was fine, besides the sailor men trying to kill your friends 24/7, everything was chill.  Nobody was going to take anything from the island, or the island from you.But who knew you were bound to end up in a bathtub of all things, on a cruise ship, miles away from your home, and with a skele-ton of new roommates for the next 5 days? You didn't, but golly this is gonna be fun.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Grillby/Muffet (Undertale), Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 22
Kudos: 108





	1. You're screwed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy the chapter and please, join the [discord server!](https://discord.gg/ss7tg9R) :D

* * *

You dove underwater letting your tail splash water into the sailor’s face as you narrowly avoided the net shot at you. The net landed right next to where you previously were in the water and sunk fast.

Pausing, you looked down and saw the net sinking. It wrapped itself around a coral patch on the seafloor. You couldn’t allow yourself to be caught in them, if you were, it’d be the end of the line.

You didn’t worry much though, this wasn’t the first time someone tried to fish in **your** lagoon. Those stupid humans just COULDN’T leave your fish friends alone. Why didn’t they give up the first 3 times you murdered their pals?

‘Humans are so stubborn.’ You thought to yourself as you swam under the large boat and swiftly to the large chain net that held multiple species of fish. The lower down you got the more muffled the humans yelling became.

Your pupils dilated when you heard the scared voices of your friends echo through your head.

_“Help! Help us!”_

_“BOOHOO! We’re going to die!”_

_“What’s happening?!”_

_“Nooo! I still have 5 weeks left to live!”_

_“HELP! HELP US, (Y/N)! PLEASE!”_

You were about to shoot yourself at the cob-web-like net to help them, but a heavy force hit your forearm and your arms were suddenly stuck to your sides. Their cries of help turned to cries of warning when they saw you wrapped in one of the mini fish-nets. You squiggled and squirmed trying to free yourself from the ropes and a low, steady, growl came from your throat.

Air bubbles appeared in front of your face and floated to the surface as you snarled and struggled against the restraints. You curled up against your torso and your jaw snapped open and closed reaching for a rope to tear and snarled like an animal with rabies.

_‘NO, NO, NO, NONONO- HOW_ **_DARE_ ** _THEY TRY TO TRAP ME! DO THEY NOT KNOW WHO_ **_I_ ** _AM?! I WILL RIP THEM TO_ **_SHREDS_ ** _FOR TRYING TO TAKE MY FRIENDS FROM ME!’_

While having your outburst, you failed to notice the net your friends were caught in slowly rise. Your friends yelped in surprise, some went silent, but they all knew what was happening and all hurried to press against the bottom of the net.

A high-pitched scratching noise erupted from the bottom of the boat as the gears pulling the fishnet up paused. Your eyes darted to your fish buddies and noticed that they were slightly closer to the boat.

Your lips immediately pulled back to reveal your _sharp_ shark-like teeth, your eyes dilated even more and you opened your mouth wide to let out an ear-piercing **_shriek_ ** . Your nails dug into your hips as a _very_ strong ripple current was created in the water.

And even though you were almost 50 feet underwater, you could hear the complaints from the fishermen and their screams echo back to you. The ripple and your scream stayed continuous for a solid 3 seconds before everything went dead silent.

. .

Your fish friends didn’t move an inch.

. . .

You couldn’t hear the sailor’s boots thump against the floor of the boat or their bickering.

. . . . .

Your hands sub-consciously rushed to grab your head as you felt the dull throb of a headache coming on.

Wait…

  
  


Your hands are… free?

  
  


And that’s when you heard it . . . it was muffled by the water’s denseness, but you still heard it loud and clear. It sounded like you just ripped a piece of heavy cloth in half, so you slowly turned your head to look.

There was a long vertical line across the bottom of the fishnet, and the second everyone seemed to snap out of their trance, everything hit you in the face like a current and your hands blocked your face.

You meant the current thing quite literally, once the fish realized they’d been freed, they all rushed out of the net and swam in your general direction to escape. Your arms came down and the events of just now came back to you.

  
  


You ripped a fishing net in half. . . without even touching it. . . because of a scream.

  
  


Huh… you learn something new every day. 

Wait… that poor fish is stuck.

You pushed the questions that were racing around in your mind to the back of your head and you swam towards the stuck fish, it looked a little strange, but you went to lend assistance.

The small sardine fish had gotten its head stuck in a hoop attached to the net, it started to freak out at your presence, but then calmed down when you held your hands up against your chest.

“S’ okay Lil’ buddy, I’m here to help you.” You said as you slowly floated behind it, you noticed that the string almost extended somewhere, but you paid no mind to it. Your hands fiddled with the knot for a little before loosening it and pushed the little fishie through.

“See? That wasn’t so bad, now go catch up with your family, I’ll deal with them.” You said as you motioned your head towards the direction everyone else had gone. It seemed exceptionally happier and replied, _“Thank you, miss! You’re so cool! I want to be as cool as you when I grow up!”_

You giggled at the guppy’s enthusiasm and they sped off, you took a deep breath in and out to prepare yourself for some extra-lunch. You swam upwards and almost reached the surface, only to feel a tug at your wrist. When you peered down you noticed that your hand had gotten stuck in the net too, so you tugged at it to release you.

It only tightened though, and you felt yourself being dragged to the underside of the boat and into the large hull’s compartment which made your face scrunch up in confusion and slight worry.

You tugged harder and when that didn’t work you tried to rip the rope with your teeth, only to realize that they had retracted and your normal dull teeth were back. Panic invaded your body as the net was still being pulled into the hull.

You flailed your tail and free arm helplessly in an attempt to get away, but nothing worked. Soon enough you and the cut net were inside the bottom of the boat in pitch darkness. You started to panic more as the water was drained and you felt your body being slightly pulled downwards.

Yeah, you can stay in the air, but not for too long or you’ll pass out. Same thing with humans and water. After all the water was drained you tried to limit your breaths. You could hear the heavy footsteps of someone coming down, most likely to see if they caught any fish.

A light suddenly flickered on and you closed your eyes in fear, hoping they would just let you go. “Well, well, well, what do we have ‘ere? What’s a pretty ‘Lil person like you doing ‘n our net?” A gruff voice came from behind you and you curled up on yourself tighter, heart pounding against your chest.

You kept your eyes screwed shut and ignored the man, you weren’t gonna stay conscious for much longer, your head was already spinning. “‘S a bit rude to ignore someone when they’re talkin’ to ‘ya.” And when he spoke this time, he sounded closer.

Your hair was suddenly grabbed and you were now laying on your side. Your eyes shot open and you inhaled in surprise. Immediately after you gasped you started a coughing fit, one hand over your mouth while the other was trying to grab the man’s hand so he’d let your hair go.

“It’s also rude to let someone’s food getaway.” He said annoyance lacing his words, you were coughing more violently now too, fuzzy colors etched their way into the edges of your eyesight.

He let your hair go and you flopped onto your stomach. You lifted your head off the floor and tried to take gasps of air, but it was useless, your chest hurt, your head hurt, your ears were ringing.

He stood up and started to leave, and even though he had only made it worse, you wished he wouldn’t leave. He paused once more and said one last thing, “And ‘ere I thought you were a real siren, guess not ‘cause you can’t even charm Lil’ o’ me.”

And with that, he left your wheezing body and your muddled brain with so many questions, but only one stood out from the rest. As your eyes started to droop, you suddenly felt the urge to fall asleep due to the lack of ‘air’ in your lungs.

You closed your eyes and let your body slip into unconsciousness, the fuzzy colors around your eyesight started to disappear, you feeling your body relax and your hand droops from your mouth.

And you thought to yourself as you were slipping into that dark, cold, quiet state of mind...

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


‘What happens to me now?’


	2. Author's Note [IMPORTANT]

Heya guys, so this is just an Author’s Note to clear up some stuff. So I’m gonna start out with the update schedule. I plan to update this story every weekend (hopefully) unless something comes up and delays it. In that case, I will post a short chapter explaining my absence and update it during the week.

Keep in mind that 1. I’m still in middle school, so homework and assignments might be a problem, and 2. I don’t have the best writing, so if you see a grammar mistake or something that doesn’t make sense (setting skips, fast storyline, etc.) just tell me and I’ll fix it.

The second thing is for the character’s (nick)names, I just want everyone to know who’s who. So everyone’s names are down there.  **↓**

Undertale -

Sans > Sans

Papyrus > Papyrus

Underswap -

Sans > Blue

Papyrus > Stretch

Underfell -

Sans > Red

Papyrus > Edge

Swapfell -

Sans > Black

Papyrus > Rus

Horrortale -

Sans > Ruben

Papyrus > Noodle

Outertale -

Sans > Outer

Papyrus > Stars

Flowerfell -

Sans > Azalea

And that’s everyone, cya next update guys- :P


	3. Ahoy, Matey!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Skeleton group arrives at their resort and Azalea sees a strange sight.

The smell of sea salt fills the air and the sea-breeze flows past the large cruise ship. Sans and his brother Papyrus planned a private cruise for him and his ‘cousins’. They thought it’d be a good idea to take a break from all the political craziness going on at Ebott city.

They rented a mainstream cruise ship for 5 days with the leftover gold they had before the government lowered the currency’s value. It’s tough to deal with city people 24/7 starting riots and harassing them when all they wanted to do was chill.

Stretch, Rus, Red, and Ruben were sitting in the black beach chairs next to the pools in solid color swimwear with sunglasses on trying to quote-on-quote ‘get suntans’ even though they didn’t have flesh. 

Noodles and Stars were inside in the kitchen idly chatting about different Italian recipes while they made hamburgers and hotdogs on the stove/grill and corn-on-the-cob for everyone else.

Sans, Outer, and Azalea were sitting on the floating chairs in the pool taking naps while Blue and Papyrus played volleyball in the pool (in the shallow end, skeletons can’t float).

And finally, Edge and Black were in the hot tubs talking about types of battle techniques that were the best and what they were going to do when they got back (of course).

After sometime, Noodles and Stars had finished the hamburgers & hotdogs and were calling everyone inside for dinner. After Sans, Outer, Azalea, Blue, and Papyrus got out of the pool and dried off they all headed inside to eat.

“SO HOW LONG IS THIS INSUFFERABLE TRIP GOING TO TAKE?” Edge asked nobody in particular while he cut the corn off the cob. Sans took a swig of his ketchup and rested his skull in his other hand, “we’re supposed to get there by lunchtime tomorrow. that is, if everything goes according to plan…”

“GOOD, THE SOONER WE GET THERE THE SOONER WE CAN LEAVE. I STILL DON’T KNOW HOW YOU IDIOTS CONVINCED ME TO COME.” Edge replied and rolled his eye lights, he obviously didn’t want to be here.

Sans just shrugged and took a bite of his hotdog, the rest of the night continued normally. After some unpacking and room situating everyone finally went to bed.

The next morning Blue was ready as ever to get pictures of everything at the resort to put in his ‘Super-Duper Cool Picture Book’ that Blue made when he, Papyrus, Stars, and Noodles had an arts-n-crafts day.

Nobody did much that day, they mostly just explored the rest of the boat for most of it. The ship’s horn went off at around 12:30 notifying the skeleton crew that they were close to the resort.

While doing rock climbing, Azalea saw a strange sight. A fishing boat was docked at one of the island’s ports, but no fish were being unloaded. He let one hand go from the plastic rock formations and grabbed the binoculars hanging around his ‘neck’. When he peered through it his eyes widened and teeth parted in surprise.

Even though he only had one good eye because the other had a large buttercup flower in it, he could still see pretty clearly. Instead of fish being docked, two fishermen were exiting a cargo container with someone in their arms. Since the view was directed away from him, Azalea could only see the top half of the person.

The person obviously looked to be in distress because they quickly started yelling and fighting against the fisher’s hold on them. He couldn’t understand what they were saying, but he knew it wasn’t good.

‘What in the hell?’ He asked himself and let go of the binoculars, he then let his other hand leave the rock wall and his body slowly descended back downwards to the concrete floor.

After Azalea unhooked the rock-climbing equipment, he headed to the others to tell them what he had just witnessed. The closest people were Rus, Stretch, and Red who were playing some card game. “uhh guys? are there gonna be any other tourists here beside us?” Azalea asked, raising a bone-brow.

“not any other cruise ships, there might be a few cargo ships though, but they’re just here to drop off stuff.” Rus said while taking a smoke and sifted his card stack, “why?” Azalea explained what he saw while up on the rock-climbing tower, Red and Stretch lifted their heads up in curiosity.

Red’s bone-brows furrowed and asked, “what’d you think was happening? doesn’t sound to me like they wanted to be there.” Azalea crossed his arms over his chest “i'm not really sure, but they need help.”

Stretch rolled the lollipop in his jaw to the other side, “we should probably stay out of whatever it is, doesn’t really seem like the best idea to get ourselves into potential trouble just because of something you thought you saw.”

“i agree with stretch on that, we should stay outta other’s business, but if something else like that happens, we’ll call someone to figure it out…” Rus says as he leans back into his chair.

Azalea makes an agreeing noise, but can’t help but worry for the person, whatever was happening didn’t sound like anything good. Azalea leaves the room and walks down the hallway. Thoughts swarmed his skull like bees during the spring season and his forever grin tightened.

‘who were they? what was going on? do they need help?’ he asked himself as he headed to the elevator, a groan escaped him as the thoughts started to give him a headache.

Azalea put a hand to his skull and took a few deep breaths, he didn’t know why this was getting him so worked up. Why did he care so much about someone he didn’t even know? It was confusing and mainly tiring, so he decided a small nap would be good.

After he got to the elevator he paused for a second, he had teleportation powers, why wasn’t he using them to get to his room? Though, that small voice in the back of his head made him think he might need to use them for whatever reason later.

He pressed the down arrow to head towards the ‘dorm rooms’, that’s what they called them at least. The elevator dinged and he stepped inside and clicked the floor 3 button. The doors shut and he felt that weightlessness feeling for a second as the elevator traveled downwards.

After the doors opened back up and after some walking, Azalea made it to his room. He swiped the card on the door slot and it beeped at him and unlocked. He stepped into the messy room and shut the door and sighed in content.

He shuffled to the bed and flopped down on it face-first, he was too tired to take off his shoes so he left them on and threw the sheets over his figure. A sigh left him and he turned his head to the side, a yawn escaped his jaw and he let himself slip into that sweet unconscious sleep mode.

As he let himself drift into slumber he had a strange feeling that the person he saw at the dock and him were going to meet again, and for some unknown reason that made him feel safe.


	4. Author's Note [IMPORTANT]

AAGAGGAGA IM SO SORRY GUYS

THANKSGIVING AND FAM WAS ON MY ASS, AND INSPO FOR THE STORY IS RLLY HARD TO GET, SO LIKE

M SORRY

ANYWYS-

JOIN THE [DISCORD](https://discord.gg/ss7tg9R), BOOST THE SERVER PLEASE

ID LOVE TO SEE YALLS IDEAS

OMK BYE


	5. WOWIE, A MER-HUMAN! Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up somewhere strange, have a cry session, get comforted by fish and crabs, and meet a possible friend.
> 
> [Chapter was revised and edited, some things may be changed.
> 
> Thank you.]

Twice, you woke back up, only to be chloroformed again. During those times, you either woke up in a boat container overseas or were carried by the fishermen (which you threw a fit about). You let out a hiss and groaned as the headache pulsed through your skull. You shuffled your body a bit, trying to get comfier to collect your thoughts, only to find you were back in the water.

You immediately opened your eyes and started looking around, your breathing quickening too. From what you could tell by your surroundings and the taste of the water, you were in some kind of giant glass-water tank. At the bottom of the tank, there were a few fish, plants, and coral.

Using common-sense you guessed those fishermen tied you up and put you in a cargo container on their ship, took you to some island, and put you in an aquarium. You bared your canines at nothing in particular and started growling, the fish at the bottom swam away in surprise and started murmuring to themselves.

As you let yourself sink to the tank’s floor, you began to wonder what was going on back at Burrow rock; _Were your friends looking for you? Had they noticed your disappearance? Did they even **care** that you were gone in the first place? Were they disappointed that you let yourself get caught? What were they doing now?_

The stressing questions wracked your brain as your eyes crinkled, you pressed the palms of your hands into your eyes. You whimpered and turned to your right side to curl into yourself like you did last time. A few of the sea critters came over to you and started asking why you were upset, noticing your distress.

“I-I’m lo-ost, *sniff* those st-stupid fishermen took me from **my** i-island and fro-om my _friends_. I don’t know if I c-can get back!” You said as your mouth twitched, turning into a wobbly frown. You took in a slightly shuddered breath and slowly let it back out. A crab crawled up onto your shoulder, cupping your hand around him, you hugged him as he tried to hug back.

Yeah, you had your hair-pulling stressful moments here and there, but you’ve never felt so… so… so _helpless_ before. You kept thinking if you just closed your eyes and wished hard enough, it would all be a bad dream… it wasn’t.

After you calmed down, the other creatures told their stories about how they were taken from their families too. You realized that even though you might not be able to help your friends, you promised to help get them back to the open sea. You were DETERMINED to help others.

Fortunately thanks to your amazing sense of hearing, you heard 2 sets of footsteps padding their way down the hallway outside of the room the tank was in and you dashed inside a coral rock to hide.

Peeking your head only slightly out of the coral, you watched as two skeletons entered and looked around the room. Wait- wait- wait- _SKELETONS?_ Your eyes widened in curiosity and astonishment.

One of the two was very tall and had a white & red Hawaiian shirt, a straw hat with a large red ribbon around it, a red scarf, red boots, navy blue khakis, and red gloves. _Damn,_ you thought, _this guy sure loves the color red…_ The other skeleton was a lot shorter and had an outfit similar to the first’s, the only difference being; his main color was baby blue.

They turned to each other and put their hands on their chins(?) in thought, you couldn’t tell what they were saying so you just watched in awe, curse water for the power of muffling sounds right when you need your hearing the most.

You hid in the coral again, to think to yourself, _Why are they here? Are they related? Are there more of them?_ Your thoughts rambled on and on until you heard them laugh and their boots thump across the ground. You squeaked and squished yourself farther back into the coral to hide.

Their laughs were high pitched and they took their time to go to each tank and look at the creatures inside. When they saw something interesting, their faces would light up in awe and they'd pull out weird-looking sticks and strange rectangular things and would press the weird stick to the rectangle, move their hand around, and it would make strange dark lines on the paper- Oh! That's what that was! It was paper! But what are they doing to the paper?

They searched the whole room and soon enough the shorter one got to your tank on the very far right, and with a closer look, you took notice that the shorter’s eyes were baby blue and had STARS IN THEM. SO. CUTE. Your lips curled into a smile, and giggled; that was a mistake.

The skeleton gasped and looked straight at the coral you were hidden in, you froze up and your eyes widened. He- (he?) looked back at the other and started talking again. You were still frozen in shock when the skeleton tapped on the glass of the tank with the end of the weird stick he was using. You pressed your back into the other side of the coral; _No, they can’t see me, right?_ You slowly pressed a hand to your mouth so as to not ripple the water. He tapped the glass again, but much softer this time.

You scrunch your eyebrows in confusion, _Wh- what is that look he's giving me??_ You thought to yourself, _waIT NO THOSE ARE PUPPY EYES- WHY IS HE GIVING ME PUPPY EYES!??_ Invisible droplets of sweat formed on your brow and you kept looking everywhere but at him. You looked back at the glass again when you heard a muffled rustling sound, and there on the glass was a piece of... paper, you think?

The skeleton holds the paper to the glass with one hand, and with the other hand, holds the weird-looking stick again and presses it against the paper. It makes some weird noises and you lean only a tiny bit closer trying to figure out exactly what it was, that he was doing.

After a few more moments of the weird sounds, the skeleton put the stick back into the thing on his back and flipped the paper over. The paper has the same dark lines all over it that you saw earlier, but they were much larger this time. but it's too far away to decipher exactly what it is.

He then moves the weird, big, lumpy thing to his hip and reaches in to take something else out of it. It is black and looks like a strange brick with a strange circle roll of something in it. He takes a small, strange piece of the circle thing off of the strange brick, and presses it to the top of the paper, and takes both of his hands back from the glass.

The skeleton does his strange laugh again, and to your absolute astonishment, the paper stays in the air, against the glass. Without letting any air out, you mouth the word 'whoah', and your eyes practically sparkle. You go to lean forward more, but look at the skeleton quickly, and look back at the paper when you realize he's too busy putting stuff back into the storage thing he was wearing that is now on the floor, with his back turned to you.

Your hands and head peek out from the coral and you lean forward to decipher the slightly messy handwriting that looks a lot like a familiar font. As you get closer, you realize that the lines are not just random lines, they're words. The short skeleton has written something on the paper, to you, he's trying to speak to you. Your eyes widen in surprise as you read the note;

HELLO ~~HU~~ WATER FRIEND! ~~MY NAME~~ I DON'T KNOW IF YOU CAN READ THIS, BUT MY NAME IS BLUE! MY FRIEND PAPYRUS AND I ARE TAKING NOTES OF THE REST OF THE BEAUTIFUL CREATURES IN THIS ~~AQWUAREUM~~ AQUARIUM! I WAS TOLD BY THE NICE LADY BEFORE WE CAME IN HERE THAT SOME OF YOU ARE SHY AND I WANTED TO TELL YOU THAT THERE'S NOTHING TO BE AFRAID OF! THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE WILL PROTECT YOU, DON'T WORRY!

_Maybe... just maybe, I can trust them?_ You thought to yourself, and it wasn't till you noticed one of your hands reaching out to touch the glass that more than half of your body was past the coral. Unfortunately, in a fit of surprise, when you backed up quickly so you could get everything behind the coral again if you needed to hide, your tail fin hit the glass and the paper fell off.

You froze at the deep thump sound that vibrated through the water and slowly turned your head back to face 'Blue' who was kneeling on the floor, and sure enough, his head was turned towards the fallen paper on the ground next to him. He blinked a few times and they turned his head towards your direction, the stars in his eyes shrunk some and the two of you just stared at each other.

Blue's grin then suddenly widened and the stars in his baby blue eyes then got bigger than they were originally (oh now you get why his name is Blue-), almost taking up his entire iris, and slowly, but abruptly, jumped up from his kneeling position. As a reflex, you ducked behind the coral again, only letting your fingers and head peek around, eyes widened. The skeleton started vibrating in place (for some reason???) and in a second his gloved hands were against the glass staring at you in, what you assumed was adoration.

You tried to control your body, you tried to make yourself stay put, but nothing was listening to you, and you found yourself being pulled towards Blue, pupils also progressively taking up more of your eyes the closer you got. Everything around you seemed deathly silent, like nothing else existed, like nothing else mattered, but Blue. You could feel the fake coral brush against your sides, your hair tickling the back of your neck and your forehead, and the sand at the bottom of the tank against your hands.

And as you finished crossing the coral barrier, your hand reached out to the glass,

just like it had before,

except, this time,

...this time you put both on the glass and it was warm to the touch.

Nobody said anything, nobody moved an inch, even Blue's friend and the animals in the tanks have stopped what they were doing and were all silently looking at the two of you. It was so quiet, the humming of the lights above or a pin being dropped could even be heard.

Then, in the softest voice you've ever heard, Blue whispered breathlessly;

“WOWIE, A MERHUMAN...!”


	6. About the Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :>

So basically, I just wanted to give everyone a visual of what you look like and let y'all in on some of the cool ass things you can do. So yeah, this is you (There are more versions, but this is what I got rn.) (The skin is white because I'm letting y'all choose your own skin tone. Same w/ the hair color. :P)

\- Surprisingly; human/siren or human/mermaid couples are more common than siren/siren, siren/mermaid, or mermaid/mermaid couples, but coincidentally ;), you mom was a mermaid and your dad was a siren, basically making you already pretty strong.

* * *

**_Strengths_ **

\- When you sing it's more like echoey humming instead of singing and you're able to control the effect of your singing and WHO it affects too.

\- You could control people's emotions via voice if you wanted to and hypothetically speaking; you could be an OP therapist because you could technically calm someone down from a panic attack, anxiety attack, or anything like that.

\- Though in the same sense, you could also make someone's ears bleed or make them temporarily insane. :>

\- About your tail; with enough practice, you could also do great damage with your tail.

\- Teeth; if you feel threatened or are in 'defense' mode, your normal dulled teeth retract, and outcome your sharp shark-like teeth.

\- You can swim at high speeds if you wanted to, like a torpedo.

* * *

**_Weaknesses/Setbacks_ **

\- There are limits though, if you do it for too long you could either 1. Be affected by your own singing, 2. Simply go unconscious for a while, or 3. Lose your voice; which is your most important source of defense other than your teeth and tail.

-You have a short temper, as someone with life without rules and total freedom; you're not accustomed to privacy since you never had anyone tell you otherwise. Your friends are _fish,_ _crabs,_ and _sharks_ for fucks' sake.

\- Your reactions can loosely be based off on others, you naturally pick up on other's emotions and imitate them, which is why you don't like negativity. You're also easily provoked, as a natural reflex to protecting loved ones.

\- As a problem, since you've gone so long without comfort or someone to talk to (Excluding the few times you rant to the sharks about wanting to be a human and their failed tries of giving you a hug), you can get easily attached to a person with the littlest show of affection. Even if it's just a pat on the head.

\- There's also a big language barrier, so even if people saw you, they'd only hear a series of tongue clicks, hisses, and chirps from you. Though that doesn't apply to fishermen, for some unknown reason sirens and mermaids were always able to decipher what they were saying, maybe it was the sea accent? Who knows?

\- You also like to talk a lot and sometimes ramble off onto another subject accidentally; if not stopped, you could quite literally talk someone's ears off.

* * *

**_Attitude/Personality_ **

\- Your reactions can loosely be based off on others, you naturally pick up on other's emotions and imitate them, which is why you don't like negativity. You're also easily provoked, as a natural reflex to protecting loved ones.

\- Your behavior is somewhat of a cat's aka chaotic-good, you're a trouble maker, but are cuddly when you want to be and a total attention hog for affection.

\- You're protective of those you love; be it friends or family and have to problem taking a bullet for them if it comes to that.

\- You've learned to love the little things in life and are an active collector of sorts.

\- You're very active and like to come up with new games to play when another gets boring; fun is practically your middle name.

* * *

**_Talents_ **

\- You like to collect bottle caps, screws, jewelry, and practically anything that washes up the shore is yours for the taking.

\- You're also an artist and usually are found making drawings in the sand or buildings with shells when bored.

\- You're pretty nifty when it comes to puzzles and/or riddles and have a great problem-solving thought process.

* * *

That's pretty much everything about you, if you have any questions; be my guest to join the > [DISCORD SERVER](https://discord.gg/ss7tg9R) <

I love you all, stay hydrated, bye my buttercups! :D


End file.
